criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
And So it Begins
And So it Begins is the first case in Criminal Case and the first case of Warrenville. It takes place in Downtown, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot The player, a new recruit of the Warrenville Police Department, is introduced to their Chief Annabel Armstrong, and one of their partners, Josiah Roman. Unfortunately introductions are cut short as another officer by the name of Luke Garvey barged in saying there was a murder in the middle of the district. Annabel sent the player and Josiah to investigate, and they found a man lying on the sidewalk, with a stab wound to the heart. The ID they found on the body confirmed the man was Wyatt Cross, who was an assistant manager at the local grocery store. Partway through the investigation, Luke informed the player and Josiah that the victim was spotted at the scene of a robbery. As it went on, they ended up finding one of their suspects, Jasper Bowman, vandalizing the store in retaliation towards previous failed attempts for employment. After collecting enough evidence, they were able to identify manager Amber Goodwin as Wyatt's killer. After being presented with the evidence they collected, Amber eventually gave in and confessed. She said she was madly in love with the victim, and the victim kept refusing her even when his job was on the line. But Amber snapped when she heard the victim was going to report her himself to the board for her misconduct. Because of this, she stabbed Wyatt in the heart with a kitchen knife. Judge Blackwell decided to sentence Amber to life in prison for the murder on top of her behavior. Afterwards, the team was approached by Bentley Proctor, who had an urgent matter to attend to. He informed the player and Sonia Watson, that one of his clients reported a painting they bought from him was forged. After finding it and analyzing it, they determined it was the work of The Deadly Triangle. Chief Armstrong went into detail on the Triangle, a group of three criminals who have been causing havoc around the district. They are comprised of an arsonist, an art forger, and a thief said to have links to the black market. Once they finished setting things right with the store the victim worked at, Patrolman Garvey came with news that the Triangle set fire to one of the factories by the edge of the Downtown district. Summary Victim *'Wyatt Cross' (Found lying with a stab wound in his heart) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Amber Goodwin' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ham Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an apron Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ham *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect reads Stephen King Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an apron Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ham *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect reads Stephen King Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect reads Stephen King Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ham *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect reads Stephen King Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an apron Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats ham. *The killer uses shoe polish. *The killer reads Stephen King. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears an apron. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ham) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses shoe polish) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Business Card; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Grocery Store) *Investigate Grocery Store (Clues: Name Tag, Computer, Victim's Phone) *Examine Name Tag (New Suspect: Troy Wilcox) *Inform Troy of Wyatt's murder. *Examine Computer (New Suspect: Amber Goodwin) *Ask Amber about her relation to the victim. *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone (9:00:00; New Suspect: Grace Wagner) *Talk to Grace about the victim *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Electronics Store (Clues: Torn Fabric, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Embroidered Message) *Analyze Embroidered Message (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Stephen King) *Investigate Parked Car (Clues: Photo, Victim's Nametag, Torn Paper) *Examine Photo (New Suspect: Bentley Proctor) *Talk to Bentley about his relationship with the victim (Profile updated: Bentley eats ham and reads Stephen King) *Examine Victim's Nametag (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Talk to Grace about her destroying the victim's name tag (Profile updated: Grace eats ham and uses shoe polish and reads Stephen King) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Resignation Notice) *Ask Amber about the resignation notice (Profile Updated: Amber uses shoes polish and reads Stephen King) *Examine Faded Paper (New Suspect: Jasper Bowman) *Talk to Jasper about his job application (Profile Updated: Jasper uses shoe polish) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Question Jasper about his "message" (Profile updated: Jasper reads Stephen King) *Investigate Store Aisle (Clues: Faded Letter, Pile of Groceries) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter (15:00:00) *Confront Bentley about the letter (Profile updated: Bentley uses shoe polish) *Examine Pile of Groceries (Result: Coupon) *Talk to Troy about the message he wrote (Profile updated: Troy eats ham; Amber eats ham) *Investigate Viewing Window (Clue: Pile of DVDs, Book) *Examine Pile of DVDs (Result: Kithcen Knife) *Analyze Kitchen Knife (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Book (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an apron) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Three is Always a Crowd (1/6) Three is Always a Crowd (1/6) *See what Bentley Proctor wants *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Torn Painting) *Examine Torn Painting (Result: Painting) *Analyze Painting (9:00:00) *Inform Bentley about the forged painting (Rewards: Artist's Smock) *Learn about "The Deadly Triangle from the Chief *Investigate Electronics Store (Clues: Broken Security Camera) *Examine Broken Security Camera (Results: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (3:00:00; Rewards: 5,000 Coins) *Ask Troy about the store's condition *Investigate Grocery Store (Clues: Application) *Examine Application (Result: Troy's Name) *Give Troy his application back (Rewards: 1 Burger) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Downtown Cases (Warrenville)